dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Slade Wilson (Arrowverse)
Slade Wilson is an ASIS agent who teamed up with Oliver during his time on the island and helped train him in martial arts and military combat skills. Biography ''Arrow: Three Ghosts Slade is near death from his injuries. On the Japanese submarine, he confesses his romantic feelings for Shado just before being injected by Oliver with Mirakuru. The injection causes blood to come out of his eyes, then he collapses into unconsciousness. Slade awakens after his injection with Mirakuru, calling Shado's name. He runs to the site where Ivo has killed Shado, and thanks to his Mirakuru-enhanced physical capabilities, he easily slaughters Ivo's men. He then picks up Shado's body and vows that the person responsible for her death will suffer. Oliver is suffering from psychological hallucinations, Oliver tells his hallucination of Slade that he is dead. Contrary to what Oliver believes, Slade remains alive in the modern day and is the true leader of the Blood Cult, allowing Sebastian Blood to use the Mirakuru from his blood to make more. Afterwards Sebastian asks him if he knows who The Arrow is. Slade responded that he is his friend, and he will not stop until he has taken from Oliver everything and everyone he values. Then he will drive an arrow through his eye. Powers Powers *'Superhuman Physical Condition:' To save his life, Slade received the serum Mirakuru. The injection initially made him faint, with extreme pain and bloody tears. after his awakening, his whole body boosted to limits that far exceed those of a normal human. Among their physical capacity were increased stamina, strength, durability and reflexes, in addition to an accelerated healing factor. **'Enhanced Strength: Thanks to the Miracle serum, Slade's muscular system allows for incredible strength. He was capable of launching men Ivo several meters away, effortlessly, and also was able to break an assault rifle with bare hands, and piercing the chest of a man with only his fist with extreme ease. **'Enhanced Durability: '''Serum increased the density of the muscle and bone structure of Slade, causing it to become more durable than a normal human. **'Enhanced Stamina: 'The Miracle, reduces the effects of fatigue allowing Slade to exert himself at peak capacity greater then any human Could. **'Enhanced Speed: 'Slade can run at speeds out-performing any Olympic athlete. He was able to run the path of the submarine, to the location of Oliver and Shado in minutes while they took at least a few hours. **'Regenerative Healing Factor: The Miracle injection has greatly enhanced Slade's ability to heal. By the time he awoke after the injection, the injuries on the right side of his face and the after effects of his injuries earlier were completely healed. There appear to be limits to this ability, however, as Slade's missing eye did not regenerate. Abilities *'Tactical Analysis: '''Slade is a great tactical strategist, able to create plans to combat infiltration and extremely efficient, even great disadvantage, or with few resources. He with the help of Oliver quickly formulated a plan capable of mastering a track lands crowded with troops, and later managed to destroy much of a military camp alone, using only improvised explosives and distraction. Later Slade was seen doing various mathematical calculations, to program a missile launcher directly to the ship Ivo. He proved an expert in fighting techniques, developing specific plans to attack their targets, using the environment to your advantage and distractions. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Slade is shown to be an expert hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, and mentors Oliver in his ways. He sparred with Shado, in one of Oliver's flashbacks, and was able to stalemate her in combat, although it can be implied that Slade held back a little. He was also able to beat his partner in combat, even though Bill Wintergreen was able to beat Yao Fei in a fight. His main fighting style is Eskrima with Muay Thai and other unidentified fighting forms in the mix. His combat skills are at the very least on par with Oliver's though, considering Slade was one of Oliver's mentors on the island. *'Master marksmanship:' Slade is shown to be an excellent marksman as he took out many soldiers with his sniper rifle, and was able to take out several soldiers with only two handguns. *'Master swordsmanship:' Slade has shown himself to be a master swordsman, cutting down multiple armed mercenaries in mere seconds. He has explicitly stated his weapon of choice are swords. He killed his former partner in a sword-fight, who was also a master swordsman. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Deathstroke's Armor''' **'First Suit: '''During his time at ASIS, Slade and his partner Wintergreen, were known pro use a custom military costume, this one was totally based on military uniforms, had the predominant color black, was composed by a bulletproof vest approved, along with the protective shoulders and forearms. The costume also had a holster for pistol, a support for grenades, and two sheaths for swords back. This version had a bi-colored mask specifies, is was made of a soft fabric, it completely covered the face, leaving only his eyes out, his right side was black while the left was orange. **'Second Suit: 'In current times, Slade uses a modern version of his old costume, keep your costume is black with predominant, however adds blue protective plates, composite fiberglass, these overlap feet, shin, forearm, chest and shoulders. The costume also has details oranges in all joints. The various equipment Pockets with wrapped legs, and arms, the costume also has a support for grenades and ammunition, along with a sheath for the sword back. The old mask and replaced by a modern metal helmet, which opens in two, with the back of a strip of bandana. So how old this is divided into a half black and one orange, but the right side has no opening, serving with an eye patch. Weapons *'2x Handgun: 'Both Lian Yu, both present Slade is seen carrying two semi-automatic pistols. *'2x Ninjato: 'On the island, Slade uses 2 swords, the next ground combat. He carries in a sheath on his back. *'Custom Sword: 'Currently it uses what looks like a long katana. *'AK-47: 'During the fight against Fyers, Slade uses a stolen assault rifle to kill several soldiers. *'Sniper Rifle: 'When Slade stormed the runway with the help of Oliver, he used a sniper rifle to kill most of the soldiers. *'Combat Knife: 'It carries a combat knife in his boot. Relationships *Oliver Queen/Arrow - Ally Turned Enemy *Sara Lance - Ally *Shado - Ally and love interest. *Anthony Ivo - Enemy *Sebastian Blood - Ally *Cryus Gold - Ally Appearances/Actors *Arrow (1 film) **Arrow: Three Ghosts'' - Manu Bennett Gallery Slade Wilson (Arrow)2.png|Slade on Lian Yu. Deathstroke (Arrow).png|Slade's Deathstroke outfit. See Also *Slade Wilson Category:Green Arrow Characters Category:Arrow Characters Category:Arrow: Three Ghosts Characters Category:Special Forces Personnel Category:Former Allies Category:Villains Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Speedsters Category:Invulnerable Characters Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Prisoners of Lian Yu Category:Fathers